Love and Magic
by Lexie Grayson
Summary: Clef, Paris y Lantis, han viajado al mundo mistico para vivir una vida mundana junto a sus amadas guerreras magicas. ¿Como llevaran la vida diaria de una pareja? Situaciones embarazosas, momentos incomodos, momentos alegres y animados. Clef x Umi, Ferio x Fuu, Lantis x Hikaru


Encuentros y amores.

3 Partes.

 _Clef, Paris y Lantis, han viajado al mundo mistico para vivir una vida mundana junto a sus amadas guerreras magicas. ¿Como llevaran la vida diaria de una pareja? Situaciones embarazosas, momentos incomodos, momentos alegres y animados._

El precioso y magico mundo de _Cephiro_ , aquel lugar que ahora era un sitio reinante de armonia, sosteniendose sin la necesidad de un pilar.

Guru Clef no podia sentirse un gran, _gran_ estupido. ¿¡Cómo no se le habia ocurrido semejante cosa?! Y se suponia que era el gran mago.

Habian pasado ya cinco años desde que las guerreras magicas habian regresado al mundo mistico. Y desde ese preciso momento habian estado buscando la manera de que ellas regesaran o ellos viajar al mundo mistico.

La apriencia de Guru Clef seguia siendo la misma. La de un niño pequeño de preciosos ojos azules y cabellos alilados vistiendo aquellas ropas blancas y las joyas que lo caracterizaban.

Cuando salio de la biblioteca y llego a la sala del trono, topandose con sus compañeros. El poderoso mago hizo uso de las palabras.

—He encontrado la manera de llegar al mundo mistico.— Anuncio como saludo, mientras entraba al cuarto con el paso acelerado, Siete años hacía que no veia a su guerrera de agua.

—¿Hablas de verdad?—

La esperanza se vio reflejaza en los preciosos ojos dorados de Paris, quien casí había saltado de su sitió hasta llegar donde el brujo, el muchacho casi parecia saltar a su alrrededor, crispando la poca paciencia que tenia el brujo, quien golpeo con su baston en la cabeza del muchacho. Llevo su otra mano a su boca para aclarar su garganta como si no hubiera echo aquello.

—Como iba diciendo... —Comentó, mientras tomaba lugar frente a los otros dos. Latis y Paris miraban al mago con los ojos fijos sin pestañar. —Todos estos años hemos estado buscando portales y puentes y no razonamos lo que cualquier _cephiriano_ haria...

—¿A que te refieres?—

Latis no iba a hablar demasiado, sin embargo, Paris parecia ansioso de plasmar sus preguntas en palabras.

—La fuerza de voluntad es la que rige _Cephiro_. Tiene que ser nuestro deseo mas ferviente poder abrir ese portal o tasladarnos al mundo mistico.

Los ojos de Latis no podian abrirse más de lo que ya estaban, su mano fue justo a su cara. Aquello era ridiculo. ¿Cómo no se les habia ocurrido que aquella era la manera de ir al mundo mistico.

—¡Marina, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!—

Su madre le hablo desde fuera de la habiración. Ryuuzaki Marina se habia puesto un precioso vestido en tonos azules profundos. Que dejaban ver sus preciosas piernas y sus brazos, pues era de tirantes.

La peliazul recogio sus cabellos en una alta coleta, los usualmente lacios cabellos estaban ondulados aquella noche.

Bajo las escaleras para toparse con sus padres. Hacia ya siete años que habia viajado al hermoso mundo de _Cephiro_ , pero ahora se encontraba en su aburrido mundo mistico, un mundo donde los monstruos mas temibles eran asesinos y violadores. Pero Marina no le tenia a aquello.

Lo que Marina más temia era no poder despegar su corazón de su amado mago, de sus amigos en _Cephiro_.

—Hija, luces hermosa... —Alago su padre, extendiendole una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Marina tomo la mano del hombre y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias papá. —  
—Querido, si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde —  
—Tu madre tiene razón, lo mejor es marcharnos ahora.  
La pequeña familia Ryuuzaki salio de la casa para ir a su destino, una fiesta pre navideña que se celebraria cortecia de las empresas Ryuuzaki.

Los tres miembros de la familia Ryuuzaki se enfrascarón en una amena conversación, mientras hablaban animadamente, el viaje de les hizo bastante corto.

La velada fue encantadora, a Marina se le acercaban muchos jovenes para tomar al menos una canción en baile, la noche paso de esa manera, rechazando algunas propuestas, aceptando otras. La noche culmino.

—¿Segura hija? Podemos llevarte... —  
—No papá, asi esta bién, yo le avise a Lucy que llegaria a estas horas, ademas, ustedes estan cansados, tomare un taxi y les avisare apenas llegue, ¿De acuerdo?—

La peliazul le dedico una encantadora sonrisa a sus padres y estos algo inseguros accedieron a marcharse. Marina se quedo sola, notando lo desierto que estaban las calles a pesar de que el evento habia terminado hace apenas unos minutos.

Camino un par de calles, buscando una avenida, de aquellas que siempre eran transitadas, pero no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por alguién, que no tenía buenas intenciones.

La peliazul caminaba alerta, con la mano derecha dentro de su cartera lista para sacar el gas pimienta que tenia entre los dedos por si acaso. Cuando alguien tiro de sus cabellos, se vio arrojada al suelo y el gas escapo de su mano, alguien la arrastro dentro de un callejón mientras la chica gritaba por auxilio.

El hombre la azoto contra una de las paredes y la muchacha no pudo gritar por que un par de labios se abrazaron contra su cuerpo fuerza, ensuciando su inmaculada y pueril piel.

Se sintio tan sucia en menos de dos segundos, aquel hombre no dejaba de tocarla sobre las ropas cortas que lucia.

— _Clef_ —A su mente, la dulce imagen de él _Yil_ de _Cephiro_ se asomo en sus recuerdos.

Escucho un ruido a lo lejos, un golpe en el suelo. Como cuando Clef hacia sonar su baculo contra el suelo para llamar su atención. Una luz brillo, escucho gritos y como era liberada de aquellos brazos que le mantenian presa. Su cuerpo resvalo por la pared, cayendo añ suelo y de permitio abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Lo primero que vio, fueron unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que le daban la bienvenida, su expresion preocupada y la mirada llena de insertidumbre. Los cabellos en tonos lavandas que caian en su palido rostro de forma descuidada y los ojos marcados bajo las oscuras pestañas. Su rostro: _¡O_ _h!._ _S_ u rostro, habian facciones mas maduras alli, como las de un hombre, ya no era aquel aspecto de niño pequeño el que portaba.

—...-niña de otro mundo, Marina, ¿Puedes escucharme?—La dulce voz del hombre aún estaba alli, sutilmente más ronca pero aún asi, alli estaba dandole palabras calidas llenas de preocupacion.

—¿Clef?—Atino unicamente a cuestionar, las manos del hombre que la tenia enamorada estaban en sus hombros, sujetandole mientras aquellos ojos preciosos le dedicabn una mirada llena de miedos.

—Oh Marina, me asustaste...—Murmuro el brujo, la peliazul no hizo mas de lo que sus instintos le ordenaban, se arrojo a los brazos del viejo _Guru_ de _Cephiro_ y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Sintio la - _Y_ _a no tan pequeña_ \- de Clef en sus cabellos y hombros para calmarla mientras podia notar los labios en su cabello.—Pequeña testaruda...—Susurro mientras se ponia de pie, cargando a la chica entre sus brazos sin ningún tipo de dificultad aparente.

—Clef, ¿Cómo es que estas aqui? ¿Cuando? _¿Cómo?_ —La mujer no drjaba de hacerle preguntas mientras el hombre la cargaba, este caminaba con la paciencia que ella sabia no tenia.

—Despacio, mi pequeña, todo a su tiempo...—Le anuncio, caminando hasta lo que parecio un temblo de aquellos realmente ansestrales, vio la gran verja moverse y darles paso, como las luces se ensendian.

¿Acaso Clef aún poseia su magia con el a pesar de estar en la tierra?

La sento en una de aquellas tarimas y se quito la chaqueta que traia puesta para colocarla caballerosamente sobre los hombros de la joven.

—Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas en esa cabeza tuya, pero, dejame a mi primero... ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?ㅡCuestiono, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica, noto el calor extenderse por ella mientras notaba como la chica sonreia y se recargaba en su tacto.

—Siempre rescatandome, ni si quiera en mi mundo eso deja de suceder... —Murmuro contra su mano, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa llena de encanto, y atino a negar.—Estoy bien... Sólo, debo avisar a mis padres...—Le hizo saber, Clef asintio y la vio tomar aquel aparato que aún era desconocido para él y anunciarle a sus padres que había llegado a salvo a casa de su amiga.—Y bién... ¿Vas a contarme?

—Si, pero lo mejor es que entremos, hace frío aqui, y no quiero que te enfermes.—

Todo fue un segundo, apenas entraron, el _Yil_ hizo aparecer su baculo y aquel viejo templo quedo perfectamente arreglado. En la pequeña mesilla de centro, un par de humeantes tazas de té se mostraban alli. Marina no dudo en tomar una de ellas.

—Te contare: Désde su ultimo viaje a nuestro mundo, y debido a que el nuevo mecanismo ha sido todo un excito, habiamos estado buscando la manera de contactar con ustedes. El principe Paris, Lantis y yo, buscabamos dia y noche para tratar de dar con el metodo.

Relato, la Guerrera de agua continuaba mirando a su amado con completa atención, las manos de ambos se habian unido sobre la mesa.

—Hace unos meses, se me ocurrio, lo que cualquier _Cephiriano_ haria...¿Por que no usar nuestra fuerza de voluntad para ir hasta donde nuestro corazones querian? Y heme aqui. Tardamos un poco porque teniamos que dejar algunas cosas en orden. Ascot y Presea han quedado a cargo del reino, Rafaga y Caldina les ayudan, y yo hago algo desde aqui, tenemos comunicacion libre, Todo en _Cephiro_ se mueve con la fuerza de voluntad, yo queria verte mas que nada... —Confeso el maestro Guru, la mujer se habia mantenido en silencio, Clef sonrio, seguramente habia atrapado por completo con su historia pues no habia interrumpido.

Vio el tono rojizo en sus mejillas y no dudo en acariciarlo suavemente su rosacea mejilla.

La luna fue testigo de aquel acercamiento, como el mago acuno la mejilla de la peliazul y como se fundieron en aquel dulce y suave beso, un beso ridiculamente romantico, los besos continuaron, sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del otro, se abrazaban con firmeza mientras el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, colandose por las ventanas mientras ellos no dejaban de reir y besarse como lo que eran: Dos enamorados reencontrandose luego de mucho tiempo. Las palabras sobraban, pues los zafiros del mago desplegaban el amor que sentia por aquella mujer entre sus brazos, mientras los azules de la guerrera mostraban aquella emoción vivaz.

—Las horas que imagine este momento...—Murmuro la mujer luego de alejarse de los labios del mago, quien solo le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Parece que nos hemos encontrado en sueños...—Hablo el hombre en un susurro, mientras continuaba peinando la larga cabellera que había desamarrado tiempo atras.—Es tarde ya... Deberiamos dormir un poco, ¿No te parece? Te acompañare mas tarde a casa...

—¿Que planeas Clef? ¿Abusar de esta bella damisela?

Las mejillas del mago se encendieron.

—No digas eso, princesa, anda... vamos a descanzar—

A pesar de que los cantos de las aves comenzaron a hacerse presentes mientras ellos se recostaban en una de las camas de aspecto _Cephiriano_ que Clef había convocado. Y asi abrazado bajo la calidez de las mantas y ambos cuerpos unidos, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
